Kisses
by CadleyLove
Summary: Emma visits Regina on three separate occasions. End of season 2. Slight spoilers for Queen of Hearts, The Cricket Game and The Miller's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's hand hovered in front of Regina's front door for the third time in five minutes. The bag of leftovers in her free hand was beginning to grow heavier as her indecision continued. She hated the look on Regina's face as she walked away, and knew that she deserved to be accepted by someone in this town. Just because the others wouldn't believe in her attempts to change didn't mean she didn't deserve cake...and candy. Taking a deep breath, she brought her hand up once more, this time, finally knocking on it.

"It's about time, Miss Swan," Regina deadpanned, opening the door. "I was wondering how much longer you'd be lurking on my front step."

"I, uh, brought you food," Emma mumbled unintelligibly, momentarily shocked by Regina's forwardness. "Cake, and some candy, and tacos," she continued to ramble. "Oh! And I brought your dish back."

"You didn't have to do that," Regina said softly, a little taken aback by her gratitude.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice," Emma said in a sing-song voice, with a wink.

Earning a confused look in return, Emma kicked herself for assuming that Regina would get a Broadway reference; but the woman in question stepped aside anyway, granting Emma access to the house.

Making her way to the kitchen, Emma moaned in relief as she dropped the bag in the island. Regina's eyebrow raised at the resounding thunk of the bag on the tile.

"What exactly is in that bag?" She asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Tacos, meatloaf, mashed potatoes," Emma listed, pulling the dishes out as the named them. "Mac n' cheese, spaghetti, cake, Hershey's kisses, and your lasagna dish."

"This could feed a small army, dear," Regina stated, her eyes moving across the dishes and finally resting on Emma. "Thank you."

"Well, I guess I should be going," Emma said, breaking the awkward silence which had ensued.

"Miss Sw-Emma," Regina stuttered, slightly more than a little desperate for a positive human connection. "Why don't you split this cake with me? You seemed to have mistaken me for my-for our son."

"It was actually Henry that suggested this slice," Emma grinned. "I think it was a vain attempt to get more cake."

Emma's insides inexplicably warmed at the twinkle in Regina's eyes at Henry's antics and the thought of spending even small amount with him. The warmth spread curiously lower as she watched Regina's lips close around the fork, slowly extract the utensil, and then softly licked her lips, clearly deep in thought.

The two women ate the cake in companionable silence; Emma's eyes on Regina, who in turn, kept her eyes on the plate. She was silently questioning Emma's reasoning behind bringing all this food to her home. Granted, she had invited her to the party, but her demeanor made it plain that it was a tedious effort brought on by a false sense of gratitude; her feeble attempt to defend her in front of the townspeople with nothing short or miniscule that Regina saw no choice but to excuse herself.

She continued her movements around the kitchen, slowly putting the leftover food away; fully aware of Emma's eyes on her the whole time. She wondered if anyone actually knew that Emma was here. Did she come of her own volition, or did someone put her up to it?

Still shrouded in silence, Regina gathered the dishes and bringing them to the sink, began washing them. As the water poured over the surface of the sink, tears began to inexplicably fall down Regina's face. She thought she had changed, she thought she had done better. Sure, she had set the trap over the well first, but that was to stop Cora and to protect Henry. The determined look on his face and the sureness of his tone had her believing that he may just be right. She took in all of that power into her body and, save for Emma, no one had bothered to thank her.

Having never taken her eyes off of Regina, Emma began to notice a slight tremor in her shoulders, immediately followed by the softest of sobs.

"Hey," she said softly, placing a comforting hand on Regina's arm. "What's up? Overwhelmed by the food? Because I've seen you eat, and girl, you can throw food back no problem."

Her attempt at humor appeared to be made in vain as Regina stopped washing altogether and gripped the edge of the sink, her cries growing harder. After years upon years of keeping her tears at bay, Regina couldn't seem to stop them. The hand on Regina's arm tightened, which she took as an invitation and nearly fell into Emma's arms; her sobs growing in intensity as she was surrounded by the warmth of another human being.

Never really good at comforting, Emma awkwardly pat Regina's back, making shushing sounds as if she were an infant with a bad case of the hiccups. After a few minutes, the shuddering body began to still, and Regina's breathing was returning to normalcy. Taking a step back, Regina studied Emma's face. She found concern, hurt and, oddly enough, guilt. Reaching up, Regina gently tucked a hair behind Emma's ear, keeping her hand in place and softly running her thumb along Emma's cheek bone. Before either of them could truly react; before she could stop to think, or at least long enough to really think about what she was about to do; she delicately pressed her lips against Emma's.

_Holy shit!_ Emma thought. The experience wasn't unpleasant per se, just wholly unexpected. One minute, they're eating cake, and then Regina is crying, then crying ON Emma, now kissing her? Evidently, her lack of response was taken as rejection as Regina sighed against her lips, and pushed away from her.

"Regina," Emma whispered, unable to find the words she needed to explain her inaction. With a dejected shrug and a shake of her head, Regina turned, heading for the other room. Her movement was halted by a slender hand on her wrist. She kept her back turned and head down as the hand moved into her own, intertwining their fingers, mainly to hide her embarrassed blush of rejection. Despite the burning in her face and the lead weight in her gut, Regina allowed herself to be pulled back in Emma's direction. Standing once more in front of the blonde, she chose to study the fine detail in her boots rather than face the other woman. Gentle fingers lifted her chin up, bringing their eyes level.

"Do you jump on every savior that comes to town," Emma asked with a sly grin. "Or was it because I brought you dinner?"

When no response was forthcoming, Emma pulled their clasped hands behind her back, bringing their bodies flush. The slight hitch in Regina's breath and the lack of fight encouraged the slow movement of Emma's free arm to the back of Regina's neck and pulling her face toward her own. The uncharacteristic whimper that slipped from Regina when their lips connected for the second time caused Emma to smile against her lips and trail her hand from the back of Regina's neck down to her lower back, pulling her tighter against her.

Regina threw her arm out, gripping the edge of the counter, effectively bracing herself and pressing Emma tighter against her. The moan from the other woman spurred her on, pushing Emma backward until she grunt as her back came into contact with the counter. Emma made quick work of untucking Regina's shirt, moving her hands to her bare skin once her task was complete.

"Miss Swan," Regina groaned as Emma's lips moved to her jaw. "May I suggest we take this to my bedroom? I'd hate to defile where I cook my food."

"Emma," she responded, moving down to Regina's throat. "And I'm pretty sure I'm the one trapped against the counter."

With a quick nip to Emma's bottom lip, Regina pushes off of the counter and grabbed the front of Emma's pants, pulling her toward the stairs. The woman in question followed dutifully, though she made a quick grab for the Hershey's kisses on the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upstairs, Emma only had a moment to drop the kisses on Regina's bedside table before she was unceremoniously pushed on to the bed. Regina quickly removed Emma's boots and socks, then slowly moving up her body, pulling Emma's shirt up and off as she straddled her.

The sight of Regina on top of her, her skirt edging up her thighs, took Emma's breath away. She moved her hands to Regina's thighs, secretly delighting in her choice to forego pantyhose today. Her languid strokes up Regina's thighs, ending just underneath her skirt and gently scratching as she brought her hands back down, had Regina gently biting her lip, holding back moans, but her hips began a gentle rocking that she couldn't stop. Her impatience growing, Regina set forth unbuttoning her own shirt, though she was in absolutely no rush to halt Emma's movements; she sighed in relief as the last button was freed, and uncaringly threw her shirt behind her.

The movement caught Emma's reaction, causing her to glance up and get an eyeful of bright red lace, undoubtedly matching the bottoms which were still hidden by a tight black pencil skirt.

"Sweet Christ," Emma whispered at the vision above her, slowly running her hands up Regina's waist.

"I'll settle for Regina," she responded, lowering herself fully on top of Emma, being sure to not so gently grinding her hips against Emma's, grinning mischievously at the deep groan from the other woman. Tangling her fingers in Emma's hair and scratching her scalp, Regina pulled Emma's face back to her own, enveloping her into a heated kiss, while her hips continued to move. Not bothering to contain her moans, Regina gripped Emma's hair tighter as the other woman snaked her hands up the back of her thighs to roughly grab her ass.

Without warning, Emma moved her hand between the two of them, pushing past lace and straight into heat. This time, a small whimper escaped Regina's lips, and she quickly pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against Emma's as the younger woman began moving her fingers in small, gentle circles.

"Fuck," Emma whispered breathlessly, reveling in the wet heat she was encountering.

"That's what I was aiming for, Miss Swan," Regina gasped, grabbing Emma's wrist and pushing her hand lower, outwardly groaning as Emma took the hint and entered her with two fingers. A deep, guttural moan burst out of Regina as she sat up, basically riding Emma, and threw her head back. Emma, in turn, took a moment to admire her view before sitting up herself and moving Regina into her lap. The brunette in question gasped at the deliciously accurate pressure this new position afforded and bit down on Emma's shoulder to keep herself from outright screaming. A slight curl of Emma's fingers had Regina reeling, clinging desperately to Emma, one hand fisted in her hair.

The shaky breath in her ear, and the irregularity of Regina's movements, told Emma that she was just teetering on the edge of completion. She wrapped her arm around Regina's waist, pulling her tight against her and a slight shifting of her hand allowed the palm to brush Regina's clit with every thrust; the coup-de-grace being a series of nibbles at the base of her neck. Her body stiffened and a loud groan muffled by Emma's neck filled the room.

After a few calming breaths to calm her shaking body, Regina began running her hands up and down Emma's back. She dropped kisses on Emma's neck, slowly moving up her neck and across her jaw until she reached her mouth, groaning against her lips as Emma slowly withdrew her fingers. Regina grinned devilishly as she grabbed hold of Emma's wrist, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean.

"Dude," Emma gasped at the sight and feel; she couldn't, or wouldn't, stop the moan at the pop sound of her fingers being retracted from Regina's mouth. Regina slid her lips against Emma's, instantly swiping Emma's lips with her tongue. As Emma greedily pulled her tongue into her mouth, Regina reached behind her, unclasping her bra, throwing it behind her to join the other errant clothing scattered about her bedroom. Regina grinned openly against Emma's mouth as the other woman whimpered at the feeling of Regina's hands on her chest, gently brushing her nipples with her thumbs. Keeping one hand in place, Regina trailed the other down Emma's stomach and expertly undid her jeans. Deciding she had wasted far too much time NOT being inside of Emma, Regina bypassed everything else to bury her fingers in the other woman; biting her lip at the unhindered moan from Emma and the feeling of warmth surrounding her fingers.

"Oh my, Miss Swan," Regina moaned, delicately wiggled the fingers entrapped in Emma. "Seems you were quite ready for me."

"Em-Emma," she gasped in response, desperately trying to roll her hips to gain more purchase, but being ultimately unsuccessful, though luckily for her, the tightness of her jeans, combined with Regina's position placed the heel of the mayor's hand in direct contact with her clit. "Please, Regina. More."

"Since you said please," Regina whispered into Emma's ear just before nibbling on her earlobe and moving her hand at an agonizingly slow pace.

Despite the lethargic pace, it didn't take too long for Emma to reach the edge of her peak, her eyes begging Regina to push her over. Not in the mood to prolong Emma's torture, Regina momentarily halted all movement, save for moving one hand to the back of Emma's neck pulling her in for a kiss, then pushing and curling her fingers against Emma's g-spot; almost coming undone herself at the sounds coming from the woman beneath her as she fell into oblivion. Regina pulled back slightly, enjoying the view as she slowly extracted her fingers, taking them directly into her mouth, delighting in the hungry gaze coming from the blonde.

"Almost as good as my turnovers," she hummed, her eyes twinkling as Emma caught her breath.

Wrapping her arms around Regina, not quite ready to be separated from her, Emma leaned forward, grabbing one of the Hershey's kisses, and popping it in her mouth.

"Care for a kiss?" She asked rhetorically, pulling Regina's lips to her own, enjoying her moan at the sweet mixture of chocolate and Emma.

"Now **that**," Regina sighed happily. "Was definitely better than my turnovers."


	3. Chapter 3

The next time the women encountered each other could only be accurately described as a rage fuck. Emma had come over to apologize profusely for not believing Regina over Archie's apparent death; the guilt had been eating at her since Archie was found alive and Cora had been discovered, and all she could think of was Regina.

She knocked on the door, nervously wringing her hands while she waited for Regina to answer. When it swung open, Emma found herself looking into a face filled with sadness and confusion, though the reigning emotion was anger.

Before Emma could even get her name out, let alone an apology, she was yanked into the house and roughly shoved against the door, her body shutting it.

"Regina, I'm so so-," her words being cut off by Regina's mouth on hers. Although she was caught off guard, she couldn't resist the woman pressed against her and she immediately responded to the kiss.

As lips were ripped from her own, she attempted her apology again, but was, once more, cut off by a not too gentle bite to her neck, and her own voice groaning out affirmations. Her head slammed back into the door as hands roughly unbuttoned her pants and pulled her leg around a waist.

A surprised yelp quickly morphed into a delighted moan as Regina sunk two fingers deep into Emma and began passionately pumping in and out of her, reveling in the hand gripping the hair at the base of her skull, another hand clutching her blazer and the breathy gasps in her ear.

Quicker than Emma ever thought possible, lights began to twinkle in front of her eyes, and she could feel her muscles begin to clench. Regina aptly curled her fingers within Emma, simultaneously pressing the heel of her hand into Emma's clit. The resulting sound was music to Regina's ear; a shockingly elegant and gentle moan juxtaposing the clenching fists.

For a moment the sound of twin gasping breaths filled the foyer. Regina rested her forehead against Emma's, needing to catch her breath as much as the younger woman did.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma whispered, now releasing her grip on Regina's hair and gently massaging the skin she so recently grasped. "So, so sorry."

"You can make it up to me," Regina answered in a similar hushed tone. She placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips, while slowly removing her fingers, eliciting a quiet whimper.

Keeping her hand in the front of her jeans, reminiscent of their first endeavor, Regina pulled Emma up the stairs to her bedroom.

Upon reaching the room, Emma walked Regina to her bed and shutting the door with her foot, gently nudged Regina into sitting on the bed.

She set forth in slowly removing Regina's clothes, a deep contrast in how their meeting started. Every button released resulted in a new kiss; Emma hoping that her apology was felt in each one.

Regina was content to lean back on one arm, her cheek resting on the same shoulder and her free hand gently intertwining in Emma's hair. A soft sigh escaped her lips as a tongue slid just beneath the lace of her bra and a small smile graced the corner of her mouth at the frustrated sigh at troublesome pants.

Resigning to pesky pants, Emma patted Regina's butt, encouraging her up higher on the bed.

"I want these off," Regina mumbled, tugging at Emma's jeans, only moving when she saw Emma kicking her boots off while also tugging her pants down. Regina settled into the pillows against her headboard and smiled at Emma's initiative as she removed her shirt before climbing onto the bed.

Emma paused momentarily at Regina's feet, to take in the sight in front of her. Regina's button up splayed open, a hint of black and purple lace peeking out and a look of sheer lust mixed with delighted anticipation. Emma quickly removed her shoes, and crawled between Regina's legs, forcing the other woman to gradually open them wider. A smug smile spread across Emma's face as she finally defeated the dreaded pants clasp. Regina bit back a grin at the hate filled glare Emma shot at the pants as they were finally discarded on the floor.

Once the offending article had been removed, Emma's gaze swept over the newly exposed woman in front of her. Replacing her eyes with her hands, Emma closed her eyes and ran hands up the expanse of Regina's legs; grinning mischievously at the quickening of Regina's breathing. Emma opened her eyes when another hand found her own and pulled her forward.

"Well hello there," Emma whispered when her journey ended face to face with Regina. "Anything I can do for you ma'am? I am the sheriff, after all."

"Thank you so much for _coming_, Sheriff," Regina purred with a roll of her hips. "I appear to have a woman on my hands, who can't seem to finish what she started."

Emma laughed a mumbled "sorry" against Regina's lips before pressing fully into them, sincerely enjoying the feeling of the mayor wrapping her legs around Emma's waist. Emma began a slow grinding of her hips; not enough to fulfill, but just enough to entice. Between kisses and gasping breaths, Regina slid her hand up Emma's arm, ending in her hair, while the other reached down and grasped Emma's thigh, bringing them even closer together. After widening her legs, forcing Regina's to open as well, Emma pushed her hips down with purpose, resulting in Regina breaking their kiss, and throwing her head back against the pillows. Releasing almost a feral growl as Emma switched back to a slower, softer grind; Regina grabbed her hand and pushed it between their bodies.

"I think you've teased enough tonight, Miss Swan," She snarled, wrapping her legs tighter around Emma, effectively keeping her hips at bay.

"As you wish, Madame Mayor," Emma crooned, adeptly wiggling her hand, snug between their bodies, down the expanse of Regina's stomach, easily pushing past the elastic of her lace boy shorts.

Regina let out a satisfied sigh at the sudden contact, quickly morphing into a guttural moan as Emma quickly pushed her fingers into her. Emma began with slow, gentle strokes, allowing Regina to get used to the new feeling, before beginning a slow grind of her hips, which aided in pushing her deeper inside Regina. The pressure was building from deep within Regina, though teetering teasingly on the edge. She kept her one hand on Emma's thigh, using it both as leverage, as well as another way of pulling Emma closer to her, and moved the other one behind her head to grasp her head board.

"Don't hold back on my account, Your Majesty," Emma cooed in her ear, before adding a tell-tale curve to the fingers buried in the other woman. As stars filled her vision, Regina scratched her nails down the back of Emma's thigh, emitting a whimper so sweet and delicate; Emma could forgive the burning pain as a result from her actions.

As Emma retracted her fingers, kissing away the sad whine at their loss, she settled herself behind Regina, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her back against Emma's front.

"Will you accept my apology?" Emma whispered in to chocolate brown hair, lightly tracing patterns on a tan torso.

"Well," Regina began, relaxing into pillows and the blonde and stilling the younger woman's hand before interlocking their fingers. "I suppose you can be forgiven."

"You are so thoughtful," Emma chuckled, then sleepily nestled her face between Regina's shoulder blades; keeping her hands around her waist and smiling when it and herself were not forced away.


End file.
